Harry Potter the Untold Chronicles
by LunaDeerDemon
Summary: Inuyasha/HP CROSSOVER. rating might go up due to sex and violence and swearing. this is about me and all my friends are kids transported from fudal japan to hogwarts and now they have to get back and their adventure along the way! pls R&R and be nice!
1. Prolig

Hi guys and welcome to my fic….its the first fic i've ever written so pls be nice 2 me OK? this is jus a list of characters before i start my fic…so pleas read it or it will get reeeeelly confusing later on…just a warning…

This is sorta inspired by Inuyasha cause i've loved it FOREVER (omg sesshomaruuuuu!)… and i guess its sort of a crossover but not really because the main characters aren't really in it…but the characters that are are based on me and my friends so if you like inuyasha and harry potter i think you'll realy like this fic so READ ON!!!!

Kay so heres the characters you need too know so far: (ps they call themselves the **gaidoku clan and they all look 17)**

**Shika Mastsu Amarante:** beautiful,skinny and built like a model…really really smart,eligant, total bookworm and likes to prank…leader of the group…long, soft,white gold blonde hair and pale freckled skin with gigantic dark sapphire blue eyes that seem to sparkel when she has a plan…. she's a deer demon (Shika means deer in japanese) and can run really fast and turn into a golden white sika deer and turn invisible whenever she thinks it…shes a demon hunter because her family was killed by demons when she was a little kid and she was taken in by sesshomaru's family so she doesn't hate all demons just the dumb gross ones. she fights with a katana and a kodachi which are japanese swords.

oh and she's engaged to sesshomaru…thats why everyone got sent to the future…because of kagome (GRRR!!! () whose secretly in-love with Sesshomaru and wants to marry him herself because shessomaru found a prophecy that says he has to get marries by the time he turns 1000 years old…

**Mishi Lao mitsuko:** gorgeous and tall and feminin with long shiny dark blonde hair that falls in a waterfall of waves and ripples down her back, light tan skin with paler tabby stripes (and a matching cat ears and tail) and curvy but not fat with curves in all the right places…she has full lips and light bluish see-green eyes that seem to look into your very soul when she glares at you. shes the older princess of the land of kousetsu and so shes sort of spoiled but really nice and friendly and strong and loyal when you get to know her….shes also a neko which is a cat demon so you can tell by her stripes and ears and tail and this means that she has the power of telekinesis and can turn into an orange tiger whenever she wants and she fights with sais. everyone calls her lao for short.

**moshi ogoda Mitsuko:**she looks just like her twin-sister mishi so shes tall and beautiful with really big boobs a long curly dark gold hair but her skin is lighter then Mishis with darker stripes and so are her tail and ears and her beautiful eyes are light hazel (green and brown)…with personalitys they're total opposites…moshi is shy and quiet but really really nice and likes to be with animals and flowers and sge has telepathy so she can read minds and emotions but unlike her sister shes not greedy with her powers…oh yea she can turn into a white tiger. she knows martial arts and carries nunchakus which is the real name for nunchucks. her and Mishi can talk to each other telepathicly because of her powers.

**Aristo harp darkencrest:**he is a adventurer from england who was ship wrecked in japan one day a couple years ago and he was the only one who survived because of his magical powers…hes a wizard and can talk to animals and has a beautiful singing voice that is hypnotic…hes really good looking and his hair is long and raven coloured and his eyes are dark too and reflect the moon thats pale like his skin…he's gay and is so pretty that sometimes he gets mistaken for a girl but he doesnt really mind much. Hes super brave and is on a quest to lean new powers and the others call him harp for short. He has a pet raven named Rapunzel who he can talk to and do magic so he sees what shes seeing. He fights with two kama (LOOK IT UP!!!)

**Tortue Vi Midori:**a forest witch shes kind of evil but only when you first talk to her and if she doesn't like you…when you get to know her shes actually really nice…she likes to fight and kill demons…shes really pretty and petite with short,black, chinese looking hair that has green streaks in it and asian eyes that are a dark red…she can make trees grow and talk to them and she carries a staff with a spiked ball on a chain on the end.

the gaidoku clan travel around fighting evil demons and finding new magic…they have a caravan pulled by a pair of firy horses called phenix horses because they're like phenixes only horses. one is white with orange fire and one is red with black fire (they look kind of like rapidash only bigger) that fly. The red one is called Akane and the white one is called Ayame.

**_STAY TUNED FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER…COMING SOOON!_**


	2. predictions

A/N okay guys heres the first chapter and I really hope you like it please R&R if you do. Kay so before i start i should tell you that this takes place during harry and peoples 7th year and im ignoring the 7th book because it SUCKED (OMG REMUS HOW COULD YOU JKROWLING???!!!??!) and mcgonnagal got killed during the end of the 6th book instead of Dumbledore so draco didnt have to run away and tonks is dead too.

O YEA! so far i dont own any of this except for Lillith, and shika, mishi, Moshi, Aristo and Tortue and the plot, OKAY SO DON'T SUE ME PLS!!!!

CHAPTER ONE – PREDICTONS

"Uurg…nhh…noo…" a beautiful sleeping woman tossed and turned sitting bold upright and running to her bathroom. she was in hogwarts and so her tower room was decked out with medieval things and a giant blood red fourposter bed against one wall. Her bathroom was more modern though and made entirely in white marble with a giant bathtub against one wall.

professor lillith alecto sighed and stared into her bathroom mirror,splashing cold water onto her face.she was lovely and about 25 with dark purple hair down past her butt and long,narrow silver eyes, a little silver teddy covered her gorgeous valumputous body. 'god what a dream' she said to no one in particular until a little metallic silver snake that had been sleeping in her bodice slithered around her neck and said 'what happened did you predict something again?'.

Lillith pulled a white fur cloak off the hook on the bathroom door to keep warm and then started talking in parsletongue again 'I don't know Syn it was different from all the others. there were teenagers and they looked like…like they were in the past. they were fighting horrible monsters…just…just…horrible, like the demons on Japanese scoll paintings. they were winning when a black pool opened up benieth them and tentacles of water shot up and pulled them in…there was…laughter. horrible womans laughter." she shuddered and pulled her cloak tighter.

just then a males voice came from the bedroom and lillith jumped 'lillith what are you doing in there? come back to bed baby you need to sleep because school starts in two days.' 'okay' said lilith in normal human speech and she turned off the bathroom light with her wand while she walked into the bedroom and got into bed.

'are you okay baby?' her fiancé asked and and kissed her on the check. 'im fine, don't worry about me' lillith forced herself to smile as she quickly fell asleep, her terrible dream still haunting her thoughts 'goodnight remus".

SO HOW WAS THAT FOR A TWIST? I relly hope you liked my first chapter, pleast r&R and ill write the next chapter before bed tonite I promice. STAY TUNED GUYS, ITS GONNA GET REAAAALLY EXCITING SOON I PROMICE!!!!!!!!! IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OF STUFF I COULD DO PLS TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS OK???!


	3. A horrible journy

**CHAPTER TWO A HORRIBLE JOURNY**

PLEASE R&R OKAAAY??!!?!?

**Shika POV:fudal japan**

There were demons everywhere…they had surprised us when we were sleeping and now wee had to fight for our lives…they just kept coming and coming every time we killed the first ones. I was invisible and running around slashing at them with my swords, my floor-length white silk tubetop dress kept getting in the way so I cut a slit up the front for my legs, flinching as I destroyed the beutiful green leaf embroidery. every time I killed one of the fat wormlike deoms it felt like two replaced them…

…'oh god theres more of them!!' screamed mishi as she turned back into a girl and stabed a demon in the face with her sais splattering its brains eveywhere…her golden hair was up in blueish seagreen robbons the same color as her eyes and they twirled around her as she faught with her sister. They both wore matching kimonos, mishis was purple and moshis was pink.

…the demons ran towards us and I watched harp fight on rapunzel swooping around their heads. He was wearing his normal black western clothes a cloak and corset top with cole around his eyes and vi was under him in her black and green Chinese-style dress and mace, strangling them with tree roots and just then they both stopped…'something's wrong!!' said vi and then harp jumped down beside her and rapunzel turned back into a normal sized raven 'I can feel it too' said harp.

Just then the demons stopped writhing and fell back and I could feel evil magic crackle in the air making my long white-gold hair stand on end…we all fell back to the caravan where our phenix-unicorns where neighing and growling at the demons. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from their masses and a girl walked forward enveloped in white light…you could feel the evil magic comeing off of her.

I gasped! It was kagome, my romantic rival seeking sesshomaru's heart! She had seen Inuyasha for the immature boy that he was an turned her attention to his handome elder brother whom id been engaged to since I was a child and now more then ever it was important for him to marry due to a profecy we had found months ago saying that the eldest son of Inu no Taishou needed to marry before his 1000th birthday or else suffer a horrible death. That was where we were going now, to his castle because his 1000th birthday was in less then two months. I had tried to be nice to her when we met but it was hard as i could see she was attracted to my fiancé and she was hrdly ever nice to me she was so obviously jelous that sesshomaru would never marry a human.

kagome laughed…no…cackled and the ground began to rumble underneth us. Harp jumped onto rapunzel and fleu up to hover above us 'what are you doing kagome?!' I yelled to her and she cackled again and called back in her annoyingly highpitched voice 'I'm getting rid of the compition!!!' she said and all of a sudden the ground under us opened up into a pool of sticky black water. Vi started flying and Moshi and mishi turned into tigers and jumped but it was too late and tentacles shot out…grabbing us and pulling us and our caravan all underneth…

_DUN DUN DUN LOL. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GAIS AND PEASE R&R OKAY!!!! I GOT LIKE 20 VIEWS AND ONLY TWO COMMENTS BUT EVERYONE WHO DID LIKED IT SO THAAAANX!!_


End file.
